Liar
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: Fai is angered at some strange behavior exhibited by Kurogane on the battlefield of the Moon Castle, the site of the Ashura Clan and Yama Clan's war. Told from Fai's POV. Drabble.


**This was just something I wrote when I was having writers block for one of the stories I'm working on. So it feels nice to do a drabble instead of a full fledged SUPER long fanfiction ^^ These are thoughts that I think would have gone through Fai's head when he was with Kurogane in Yama, especially on the battlefield. I hope you all enjoy this. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the Plot ^^ All characters belong to CLAMP**

* * *

><p>I've never once believed that Kuro-sama was one to go easy on someone. Yes, it was obvious he was developing a soft spot for Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun and he seemed to have feelings for the princess of his country who sent him away, but I know that Kuro-rin would never show any kindness to a stranger, let alone one with a weapon. Kuro-sama isn't one to show mercy to anyone…least of all me.<p>

He even said it in that virtual world, the country of Outo. If someone tried to kill him, he'd kill them first. I understood that about him. And I understood that he hated me because I was the exact opposite of that.

I never doubted Kurogane. He was always honest with what he thought, believed and said. I never thought that he would ever lie. Lies were misleading and deceptive. Kurogane hated that. He hated lies. He hated underhanded tactics. He hated people who did everything that I did…and I accepted that.

Then shouldn't that include hypocrisy?

I believed him when he said that when someone came to murder him…he wouldn't hold back. He would kill them. Yet here we are, at the Moon Castle, dressed in the Yama clan's battle robes, warring with the Ashura clan…and every single one of Ashura-ou's men who were struck by Kurogane's sword…were still breathing.

Kurogane was a warrior in his own world. Whether he was a bodyguard, mercenary or assassin is unclear to me, but his career was as a swordsman. He was bound by duty and his own principles to kill whomever threatened his life. He had said it to me directly.

So why was he letting so many men live? He knew how to kill. He had to know that the blows he was delivering weren't fatal. He knew. He knew that all of them lived. I could see the annoyance in his eyes as he struck down soldier after soldier…each of them struggling on the ground…but alive.

I narrowed my own eyes from atop the hill my riding beast and I sat.

If he was so displeased with the battle then why not kill them? When he fought he could carry a grin on his face like that of a starving animal gone mad with bloodlust. I had seen that bloodlust reflected in his eyes in the Hanshin Republic when he fought off the shellfish-like Kudan. I had seen a glimpse of it before he defeated the Kiishim in Koryo. It was there in the country of Jade when he stole away the weapon of the man who threatened Syaoran-kun and aimed it at his head. I even remember his words from then.

"A man who points a weapon should be prepared to die by one."

If those were the words he truly believed, then why! Why this behavior? It was plain to me that he was receiving no enjoyment from this battle. Then why not kill them? Why act so out of character? I couldn't imagine anything that could affect him this way.

It made me angry to see this. The last man that Kurogane had struck had barely even fallen to the ground. He caught himself on his knee and was almost able to stand again. Not being able to take it anymore, I removed several arrows from my quiver and shot all of Kurogane's former opponents dead. To catch his attention I even shot the one he was about to strike. He saw the arrow and immediately turned to me.

I smiled.

I couldn't understand what he shouted to me but I figured it was something along the lines of "Quit interfering idiot! Shoot your own damn enemies!"

I merely nodded to whatever he shouted as if I understood the language. He knew how futile it was to try to communicate here. I had thought that we would have been able to at least understand some of each other's actions, what with traveling together for so long…but it appears that we are as distant as ever. There are still many things that I don't understand about Kurogane, but there are other things that I've learned about myself.

Kuro-sama hates people who lie…and so do I.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone doesn't remember why Kurogane wouldn't intentionally kill all the emeny soldiers one the Moon Castle, then think back to the beginning of the series. Tomoyo put a curse on him that if he kills anyone, his strength lessens.<strong>

**I suppose if you wanted to argue then you could point out that Fai might sense the curse on him but I've thought about that and decided to place Fai and Kurogane at a large distance so there's a chance he wouldn't sense it. The Moon Castle is also magical so Fai's sensing ability may be weakened there as well. Just food for thought.**

**Please R&R even if it is a pretty short fic ^^**


End file.
